


Come Around

by stardropdream



Category: Blood-C
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana finds Saya again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "reunion". Blink and you'll miss the reference to Fumito.

Saya doesn’t have a moment to prepare for it.

First she hears the softest hitch of a breath and then there are arms around her – normally Saya would react against it, sword at ready to hurt whoever dared attack her – but her guard was always down a bit when it came to Mana, unexpected as it was, and lately she’s just been too tired to fight against everything. Or anything at all. 

“I knew I’d find you again,” Mana is saying, her breath quiet and short, breathless, her face twisted into a disbelieving smile as she pulls back, “Saya… are you okay?” 

Saya doesn’t understand the question, doesn’t want to understand the question – she’s been alone for so long, beaten down, destroyed, alone – the only one who could have been there was gone.

And somehow she’d forgotten that Mana might have been looking for her, or perhaps she didn’t care, or perhaps she was afraid of that want, of that need. 

Mana doesn’t seem upset that Saya isn’t talking – instead, she just smiles and takes Saya’s hand, leading her away from the busy street and Saya follows her wordlessly, her eyes downcast, thoughtful, thinking – alone. 

“It’s okay now,” Mana says, but she doesn’t fully understand does she, but maybe she can learn, maybe she can try – Saya isn’t sure, and Mana is still speaking, “Everything’s going to be okay now, Saya.”


End file.
